the letter, the dragon, the girl, and the jonas
by shuyome
Summary: just a normal day waiting for her fave rock band to come out hoping to catch one of there eyes with a dragon


**PROLOUGE:**

**There where millions of us in front of the small Dallas music studio, when the small brown door swung open the sound level jumped up to an ear bleeding screech. Then I saw him, his brown hair perfect and his deep brown eyes gleaming brightly against the sun's light. The man standing only 15 feet from me was none other than Joe Jonas. There was a sharp toot as one of the guards blew into his whistle….and in all of a second the millions of us became as quiet as mice.**

**Kevin stepped forward even closer to the crowed just enough to where the where barley out of their reach.**

"**we have a surprise for all of our fans who have come out here today…… we are going to pick three of you to learn one of our songs on the guitar." he paused for a moment then smiled "so who wants to?"**

**The quiet was ripped to shreds as the screech nearly deafened me. There I was the only girl in the first row just standing there quietly, suddenly I caught Joe's eye. He smiled at me and I waved, then as soon as the smile came it was gone. He stepped toward Kevin and whispered into his ear. Kevin turned to me and looked straight at me… I smiled back to him. He looked back at Joe smiled, and nodded. **

**The sharp toot rung through the air once more.**

" **ok so I am going to pick my first pupil, but I have one more surprise for you. One of you lucky ladies is going to go into a sound room and record your favorite song with my brother Joe"**

**Suddenly I could feel my heart leap and skip About in my chest.**

**Joe then said "ok I choooosssseeee…… you." he said as he turned and pointed at me. I was nearly going to faint, but I knew that I may blow it if I did so I tried to keep consciousness as he came closer to me, he was about 4 inches taller than I was. He looked into my eyes and told me**

"**so will you?" he said as he smiled softly down toward me.**

**I looked up at him and returned his smile with one of my own and told him "sounds fun"**

**He gave a small laugh and took me by the hand and led me into the studio.**

**The walls of the recording room where oak except for these rectangles on the wall, to soften the vibration of our voices. He lead me up to a small podium, and finally let go of my hand (though I really didn't want him to.) he looked at me and asked "so pick a song any song"**

**I gave a small giggle to that and told him " I want to sing inseparable". by this time a man had stepped into the glass room in front of the room. **

**Joe picked up to head phone mics off of a counter behind us. He handed one to me, as he put his on. He spoke into it telling the man behind the glass wall " she wants to record inseparable ok john"**

**John nodded and the music instantly began to play. Thankfully I knew the song by heart and knew exactly where to begin.**

**Take my hand tonightWe can run so farWe can change the world to anything we wantWe can stop for hours just staring at the starsThey shine down to show usThat...**

**you know when the sun forgets to shineI'll be there to hold you through the nightAnd we'll be running so fast we can fly tonightAnd even when we're miles and miles apartYou're still holding all of my heartI promise it will never be darkI know. we're inseparable**

**By this time in the song Joe and I had migrated very close to one another. I blushed slightly****We could run forever if you wanted toAnd i would not get tiredBecause I'd be with youI keep singing this song until the very endWe have done all these things****Joe suddenly took a hold of my hand, hid grip was tight yet soft. He stared at me so endearingly as if I where a small babe, his deep brown eyes where so hypnotizing I felt as if I where going to drown in them.****I would give it allNever let you fallCause you know we're inseparableI would give it allJust to show you I'm in loveCause you know we're inseparable****once the song ended we where so close that the tip of our shoes where touching, he turned his head slightly and began to lean forward, I did the same. Then suddenly I could feel his lips touch mine, he kissed me so softly, as I wrapped my hands around his neck. He took his hand and placed it gently against my long blonde hair. **

**We pulled apart slowly opening our eyes. I caught his even this close to me his eyes still glistened Beautifly. I let go of him as he did me. We turned and looked in the window to find nick and Kevin in the small room. Their eyes wide.**

**I looked at Joe a bit in awe. He just stood there smiling at me. "so" I said.**

"**so" he said. I could see him blushing madly, probably as bad as me. I walked over to the bench on the other side of the room and sat down. A few moments later he was beside me. I stared at him with a puzzled expression on my face.**

"**so why me"**

**He laughed. " I was hoping you'd ask that….that dragon on your shirt."**

**I smiled back at him knowing what he was going to say next. "yea what about it, it's just one of my drawings"**

" **but not just any drawing it's the same one that's on this envelope." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up envelope with the same dragon I had on my shirt. " you're the girl from my letters aren't you?"**


End file.
